


Five Canine Encounters

by amusewithaview



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: Drabbles centered on man's best friend, his ancient ancestor, and a few variations on the doggy theme.





	Five Canine Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tthfanfic from 17 March 2008 - 18 March 2008.
> 
> https://www.tthfanfic.org/story.php?no=15882

###  1\. Air Unecessary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a silly idea and a love of dogs.

A/N: Dogs are man's best friend. And I'm allergic to cats... :D

Crossing: BtVS/InuYasha

xxoxx

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to grab your fluffy thing, it just looked so soft and I had _no idea_ that it was _attached_ and is that normal? Because I’ve never seen anything like that, I mean it’s not a tail and it’s not part of your hair, is it like a living cape or something? Not that it’s any of my business, it’s just that I was wondering and - ”

This was all said very fast, and at a steadily increasing pitch so that by the end of the babble-fest the listener was faintly pinched about the brows. If it had not been for centuries of composure he would have been covering his ears, as it was he still could not contain an involuntary twitch or two as his elfin ears shivered in protest. Judging by the muffled noises the girl was still making it was obvious that she was still talking; his claw-tipped hand was barely a hindrance to her continued rambling.

Sesshoumaru turned pained eyes to the giggling miko beyond. “Does she not need oxygen?”

Kagome tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle her grin. “Not so we’ve noticed.”

xxoxx

A/N: Yet another ficlet collection. Yes, I'm addicted and no, I don't have a problem. Denial? It ain't the name of a river in Egypt, it's the name of my muse!

###  2\. Smoke Required

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Crossing: BtVS/Harry Potter

xxoxx

Spike walked outside the club and sat on the curb, fishing around in his trench coat for a bit before finally finding his little vice. The lighter was cheap, lime green plastic and easily replaced. It served its purpose and he all but purred at the first sweet burn of smoke in his undead lungs.

He exhaled a soft gray plume and leaned back against a conveniently placed mailbox to watch it dissipate in the cool night air. The throbbing beat of some techno mix of an eighties classic thrummed through the pavement beneath him; somewhere off to the right a couple was enjoying activities generally restricted to bedrooms.

The air smelled of oil, sweat, and… wet dog?

Spike glanced down the street and saw a large, black animal staring back. Its eyes were large and gray like smoke in the yellow cast of the streetlight. It approached slowly, cautiously, until it was barely a meter away. Then it hunkered down, gaze unwavering.

The vampire frowned; attempting to figure out what had the beast so enthralled. Squinting, he looked from dog to street and back again, twisting about to try and see through the animal’s line of sight. His hands moved a bit, and he saw the dog’s eyes twitch.

Slowly, he raised the cigarette to his lips and grinned at the soulful, hungry look of the dog.

It was the little torments in life that made it so very sweet, Spike decided as he finished his cig under watchful, envious eyes. Nicotine was a wonderful fix, but the longing in the dog’s gray eyes made every puff that much sweeter. He flicked the tiny butt into the street and headed back into the club. The vamp still needed to get some dinner after all.

The dog’s form melted and coalesced into a ragged, skinny man. He scampered after the dying butt and held it to cracked lips, inhaling every bit of death-dealing, poisonous, _wonderful_ smoke.

“Fag,” he muttered under his breath, his tone making it apparent that he was not talking about the cigarette.

xxoxx

###  3\. Food For Thought

Disclaimer in first chapter.

A/N: In regards to the previous chapter, I don't actually remember if Spike smokes, but I always seem to write him with cigs. I don't condone smoking, I actually think it's a disgusting habit, and stupid to boot. There's just something inherently funny about dead people doing things that would make them dead if they weren't already dead. Does that make sense?

Crossing: BtVS/Scooby Doo

xxoxx

Cordelia looked at the rope of drool steadily stretching its way to the floor and rolled her brown eyes heavenward before squeezing them tightly shut. She began to count to ten, slowly, once backwards and once forwards as her yoga instructor - ok, the hot guy she taped every day at five - had instructed.

She cracked one lid infinitesimally. Nope, still there.

"It's _my_ sandwich! Go bug Angel, or something!"

"Rooby rungry!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it you walking nightmare." She sighed gustily as the gigantic Dane went back to eyeing her Reuben lustfully. "Alright, _alright_ , just one _little_ bite." Nimble fingers ripped off a substantial corner of sandwich and tossed it towards the corner. It had barely made it to the ex-cartoon's head before it was sliding into his mouth and down his throat.

The dog went from swallowing to staring again in less than ten seconds. Cordelia groaned, she really was hungry, but those eyes... They reminded her of Xander's, and if there was one thing she'd always been a sucker for, it was big brown eyes.

She tossed the rest of the sandwich to the giant cartoon animal and wondered musingly when oh _when_ would she find a man who was more interested in _her_ than he was in his next meal?

xxoxx

###  4\. Role-Play

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Crossing: BtVS/Merry Gentry

xxoxx

Her heart thrummed wildly in her chest, beating furiously as if every pump was an attempt at escape. Luckily her ribs were still holding strong, but Faith doubted that even they would be keeping her alive in the next few minutes.

She didn't have much experience with portals, not firsthand at least. Still, from what she'd heard they were 'of the bad' and had a tendency to lead to death and/or mayhem. Now that she was against a little mayhem, so long as it was good and dirty. Blood optional, 'cause vamps were generally more dusty than gory.

The swirling orange vortex she was riding looked like liquefied flame and felt like an electric fence sewn into a blanket that covered her from head to toes. If this was what B had felt before she headed for the big slay no wonder she thought she'd ended up in heaven.

Old ladies in a bar brawl at last call on St. Paddy's would be heavenly compared to this.

At last she saw something that was neither orange nor swirly and rejoiced. Then she hit the ground and groaned. Sudden impacts were never fun but it sure as hell beat flying the electric-crisp railroad. She sat up to try and get her bearings and was instantly knocked back to the ground by a big black something.

Faith lay there, under the big whatever-it-was and just panted. Sure her fighting spirit was still intact but couldn't a girl get a little breather between the frying pan and the fire? She felt feeling slip back into her skin as the buzzing hum of electricity receded and realized she was under a man.

A big, heavily muscled man. Well, this was more like it!

Suddenly a light blinded her and she winced, biting her lip hard. "Fuckin' hell," she muttered. "If I ever get back home I swear I'll never tease Dawnie about her first drunk again. Couldn't have been worse than this. Motherfuckin' _hell_."

Soft chuckling came from above and to the right of her, but Faith didn't chance opening her eyes again. "Stand Doyle, I don't think she means any harm," came a smooth, cultured feminine voice. Slowly the weight of the big black thing, which probably wasn't actually black but hey, it was her brain she'd assign it a generic color if she wanted to, lifted from her.

"Stay down," a second voice, this one rather gravelly, instructed. Faith readily complied, it wasn't as if she could do anything else. Her limbs were still tingling a bit from the aftershock of the portal. Next time she saw that ever-lovin' sonofabitch Andrew she was gonna kick his heiny from Headquarters to the moon.

'Harmless gaming' her lily-white _ass_!

Gradually her eyes stopped feeling like they were gonna roll out of their sockets and she blinked furiously. Once the automatic tears had cleared she looked up and couldn't stifle a smirk. Whaddaya know, Mr. Muscley _was_ a big black thing!

xxoxx

###  5\. The World's Way

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Crossing: BtVS/Twilight

xxoxx

They’d met in the middle of Yellowstone Park, two travelers with no real direction, just similar modes of travel. In the way of their kind, they shared stories – not through words and dialogue – with pictures and memories, both happy and not so.

When done at last, they headed for the edge of the park by mutual agreement. There was a small town nearby where they could get food, drinks, and possibly baths while they talked. Or didn’t talk, it was all the same to the werewolves.

The two stopped at last, transformed into their human selves and stretched. Both went to their separate backpacks, with extra-long straps for canine-carrying ease, and began to dress. For a short time the rustle of shifting clothing was the only sound in the small clearing.

“Now I know what Edward would be like as a wolf,” Jacob laughed.

One corner of Oz’s mouth lifted in a wry grin.

The younger man sighed. “Love sucks.”

“Way of the world.”

“Yeah, well… The world sucks too.”

“Yup.”


End file.
